<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feel my cello by hoshirabu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973689">Feel my cello</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshirabu/pseuds/hoshirabu'>hoshirabu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime &amp; Manga), Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Musicals)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, migration of my fics from ffnet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:28:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshirabu/pseuds/hoshirabu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Michiru plays the cello, Haruka interrupts. A naughty little thing for flavour. Highly suggestive content.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feel my cello</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Comments are highly appreciated</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had just returned from a party they had attended, and Michiru felt artistic all of a sudden. She walked in the music room, still clad in the elegant black dress she was wearing at the party, she picked up her cello, and sat on a chair. She raised the hem of her dress, positioned the instrument in between her legs, and started playing.</p><p>Haruka who had just undone the bow tie and unbuttoned her shirt, she stopped undressing and followed the sound of music, intrigued. Michiru had her eyes closed and she kept on playing as Haruka took a chair, positioned it behind that of her girlfriend and sat down. She almost attached herself at the back of Michiru's chair and sneaked an arm around the other woman's waist. The violinist almost missed a note at the touch.</p><p>When the Haruka's other hand found its way on Michiru's thigh teasing the skin just where the hem of the dress stopped, the latter stopped playing all together, shivering at her lover's touch.</p><p>"Don't stop…" whispered Haruka in her ear as her hand was already caressing her inner thigh.</p><p>"Play…as if the cello was me…" at that thought, Michiru released a moan and started playing again.</p><p>The moist undergarment was pushed aside, and delicate experienced fingers invaded her depths. Lips covered her nape and shoulders with soft wet kisses, as her lover's other hand feather touched every spot of exposed skin on its way. The thin strap of the dress fell on the side her shoulder.</p><p>The pace increased! She was in a frenzy, as her fingers were matching those of her lover's in rhythm. They vomited musical notes in an explosive masterpiece of raw ecstasy. Michiru threw her head back and the shrill high-pitched last note matched the scream that escaped from her agape mouth. The string broke under the immense pressure of the bow on it, and it hit her hand with a painful force. That would surely leave a bruise.</p><p>But the violinist was indifferent to the pain at that very moment, her heavy pants have not ceased yet and the bow escaped her hand and landed on the floor. Once she regained enough of her energy a moment or two later, her other hand left the arm of the cello and grabbed Haruka's nape, forcing her head down enough to fiercely kiss her.</p><p>"You made me break a string." Said she said in a fake scolding tone, once the kiss ended.</p><p>"I will help you replace it…" replied Haruka seductively and they kissed once more.</p><p>~o~</p><p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is an upgraded version from the one on FFnet</p><p>I'm on ffnet with the same name: ~hoshirabu<br/>you can also visit my blog where I talk about HaruMichi and Seramyu<br/>https://seramyu.wordpress.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>